Dark Side of the Moon
by Saruwatari
Summary: Ryou is the moon, and Bakura is the night. 'I wonder what would happen if morning never came. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.' Oneshot, Ryou POV, slight BxR


I re-edited this story because of mistakes I saw and reposted it. That's about it.

This was written for a challenge on livejournal. You had to relate the story to the theme of the song "In Love with the Darkness" by the German band Xandria (fitting, no?) ANYWAY. lyrics can be found here:

htt p:// www. leoslyrics. com/listlyrics. php?hidLjhgnDkhMLw(percent sign)3D

without the spaces, of course, or you could just google it. I didn't include the song lyrics, because I don't particularily like to read or write songfics, and I think they're tacky.

* * *

I am the moon and you are the night. 

We exist at the same time, yet we are at constant odds with one another. I shine with light and chase away the shadows; you pulse with darkness and try to smother my glow. I wonder, then, which one of us will swallow the other?

I imagine it will be you, in the end. You are completely overwhelming to me. I'm new, a tiny little sliver in the sky, barely visible to the human eye, and you? You have seen thousand of moon cycles go by, changing, growing, and waning. My strength comes and goes, but you, you hold so much power come every sundown, encompassing everything my pitiful shine fails to illuminate.

But that's not all, is it? You've wormed your way deep inside of me. After all, my brightness is only a façade. Others can't see you in me, but then, that _is_ the nature of the dark side of the moon. They don't see you because they don't want to; they only care about the small glow I offer as the last defense omnipotent darkness that is you. They don't seem to care, or possibly they just don't realize, that this means I have to fight against a part of myself, but then, they never acknowledged the fact that I have a dark side, one that is a part of you, but not you yourself, so I suppose it can't be helped.

So. If I am the moon, and you are the night, what does that make the others? I can only believe that would make Yuugi-kun and his other the sun and the daylight, respectively. Yes, I think that's an accurate comparison. Yuugi-kun takes care of the Earth – feeds it energy and makes all the little flowers grow, considers every tiny living thing and breathes life into the entire planet. He's pure light and warmth, and not even you can match him. He initiates the fight against you, out of concern for his friends, and that is where his other comes in. The Other Yuugi uses his partner's light and warmth to keep you at bay until the sun has risen.

(And the sun always does rise, no matter how very hard you try to run from it. Ra always did have something against you, didn't he?)

Together, I believe, Yuugi-kun and Yami no Yuugi-kun can breathe life back into this earth.

That's how they differ from you and me, you know. They don't fight each other. And I know, this is my fault, right? You can't help being so dark, but I can dull my light, right? Maybe. You say I don't have to fight you, and perhaps you're right. To be completely honest, sometimes I wonder why I do. Because, you know, in the end, when the sun rises, I disappear into the background along with you.

Not that I blame Yuugi-kun. I know full well that he doesn't mean it – he's just too bright for his own good. Truly, it still amazes me that he doesn't downright hate me, and I don't believe the Other Yuugi hates me either, at least, not in the way he hates you. After all, you sometimes can see the moon in the middle of the day. But I'll concede it, those times are rare and getting rarer. It can't be helped, though; faced with the brightness that Yuugi-kun is, the only choice a weak person like me has is to fade away.

There are times when I wonder what it would be like if morning never came. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The two of us would live forever, and we wouldn't even have to fight each other, because your side would be the only side I _could_ take. There wouldn't be any sun or day to confuse or cloud my judgment, and you wouldn't have to be so afraid to show you care for me!

Hm? Oh yes, I never doubted your feelings. Even if your first words were sarcastic when you first showed concern for me – with that nasty coach, Karita – I could tell. There's no need to lie to me, you've always tried to protect me, and for that I'm quite grateful, though I don't think you thought that one through very well. I mean, what do you think you're protecting me from at this point? Yuugi-kun's light? Yes, because that's not at all ironic. Oh well, I guess it's the thought that counts, and you can rest assured I love you, too.

Oh, don't act so scandalized. I'm not being sentimental or spitting out "mushy crap," as you so nicely put it, I'm merely stating a truth relative to the point I'm trying to make. I love you because I love myself – it's the only thing I have left, after all – and as peculiar as it may be, you've managed to weave our souls together in such a way that there is now zero chance of us unraveling and becoming separate entities in the way I believe Yuugi-kun and Malik-kun still can. It's not just light and dark for us anymore, there's this area of "dim" that exists as your front and my back, where it is still possible to see, but vision is blurred and distorted. Because of what you've done, the line that divides us no longer exists.

I don't know if you did this on purpose, and I won't ask. Some things are better left unsaid, and perhaps someday I'll find out, when my thoughts become yours, and yours mine. For the moment, all I know is that the "two of us" has become the "one of us."

I am the moon, and you are the night, and together we are the dark side of the moon.

* * *

Fin. Please review. 

Dewa Mata!

Saruwatari

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
